1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved ballistic armor plate which consists of a facing of tiles and non-metallic backing typically applied in layers or plies. The invention is primarily concerned with improving the ballistic shielding quality of the armor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current investigations of prior art armor systems have uncovered important deficiencies in these prior art systems and have sought to achieve significant improvements in ballistic protection for many applications without significantly increasing the weight or cost for such systems.
There are military requirements for armor plate systems directed to maximize the protection against the .30 caliber armor piercing AP and .50 caliber (AP) threats. Various means are used to determine the effectiveness and degree of protection of such armor systems; however, the ultimate determination of acceptance of a system under these requirements requires a qualification test in which ballistic rounds are fired at different velocities at the armor until a critical impact velocity or ballistic limit of protection can be determined.
When armor tile and Kevlar composite armor systems are used for ballistic purposes, there is a gap line formed between the tile pieces where the pieces of tile are joined. Typically, there is less ballistic protection provided at this juncture. However, since it is impossible to know exactly where a bullet is going to impact the armor panel, it is necessary to minimize the chances that the bullet will penetrate the armor at the juncture.
Various attempts have been made which are focused at locally increasing the ballistic protection of armor systems at the joint line; means such as thickening of the juncture are often employed. The main considerations of these concepts are the ballistic protection provided, weight, and cost of fabrication. Such prior art concepts have left substantial room for improvement.
U.S. Pat. No. 316,250, by Douglas, discloses a steel strip for the joint lines between plates. The Douglas invention utilizes rivets to join the strip with the plates. The strip contains a single narrow ridge standing perpendicular to the plane of the plates. The strip provides the sole function of increasing the hard face material at the joint location, providing ballistic protection.
German Patentschrift No. 90611, by Hammeran, discloses two strips, each with a flat exterior face, one strip covering the joint line on one side of the juncture of two plates and the other covering the joint line on the other side of the juncture of the two plates. As in the Douglas patent these strips provide the sole function of increasing the hard face material at the joint location.